1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for supplying aseptic fluid to a field of operation, in which grinding, polishing and/or dupping is carried out, as by drills, cutters, saws and the like, especially for bone surgery.
2. The Prior Art
In grinding, polishing and especially in boring operations on bones there arises an undesirable heating of the tool and the bone as well as the drying of the bone chips in the area of the operation. In order to lead off the heat resulting from a rapid boring operation from the field of operation and to cool the tool as well as to prevent a drying out of the chips, the supplying of fluid cooling medium is desirable.
In dental practice, it is known, for example during drilling, to supply fluid in the form of a water spray to the point of filling for the cooling and washing away of the chips. The medium supplied as well as the equipment for supplying it are not sterile. In this respect, the known arrangements are not suitable for the supply of fluid to the operation field which must be kept sterile. In surgical practice at times the aseptic fluid is supplied with hand sprays to the working field. It is obvious that in this manner there is danger of a local overheating of the bone as well as of the tool and the danger of a drying of the bone chip which can only be overcome very insufficiently.